


It Was Her.

by SweetInsanityWrites (SweetInsanityArts)



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004), The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Iorveth is there because i love him, M/M, be gay do crime, inspired by DEBS, there's geraskier fluff too dont worry, theyre all absolute disasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInsanityArts/pseuds/SweetInsanityWrites
Summary: Triss has had her eyes on the mysterious Raven for a while now but when she crosses with paths with her, she realizes she only knows half the story.What starts off as an innocent crush leads her into a world of conspiracy, crime and chaos.a D.E.B.S. inspired AU, modern but with magic,  includes elements from the show and the games
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> after watching the iconic 2004 movie DEBS i planned to write a little one-shot inspired by it, which escalated into what is now an over 23k words long Be Gay Do Crime story, woven together from the DEBS film, the Witcher games, the Witcher TV show and my own headcanons.  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> see the end of the chapter for more info

**Prologue**

The screeching of police sirens was drowned out as the concrete walls swallowed her. A narrow staircase led down into the warehouse’s basement, an old storage area that had hosted its fair share of reality TV before the owner abandoned it. Of course it was a run down warehouse with a spooky basement. Could it get any more  _ movie _ than this?

Triss’ heart was beating like crazy as she chased after the shadows into the maze of storage units. Her footsteps echoed off the concrete walls, the neon lights flickered suspiciously and every hallway looked the same. Her tracking spell led her deeper and deeper into the dark until it suddenly stopped and disappeared, leaving the sorceress stranded in a corner. Something stirred the air beside her, the faintest of movements in the still basement. 

Instinctively, she whipped up her firearm. The very second her finger got ready to pull the trigger, she felt the cold touch of metal against her throat and she looked into the burning gaze of violet eyes.

_ It was her.  _

  
  


_**A few days earlier** _

“Thank you all for coming, ladies. We have summoned you here because some of you are the best that Aretuza Academy as to offer and we believe gaining practical experience to be an integral part of any sorceresses education. This internship in particular is going to require a great deal of courage and skill. I trust you all to put your heart into it and make your school proud.” The man’s voice was deep and intimidating, some students flinched as it echoed off the walls of the entrance hall. “When your name is called, please step forward so your mentor can find you and show you your new workplace.” 

A small, mousey looking woman stepped forward and started listing names, assigning the girls to their new mentors. Triss felt her stomach grow tighter with every word as she waited for the sound of her name. Most of the Detectives standing ready across the room didn’t look too friendly. Their faces were blank, unreadable after years of leaving their emotions at home. The Novigrad Police Department had not been her first choice for her final internship. A position in a royal court or at a hospital would’ve suited her interests much better. But whatever it was they were looking for in the aptitude test, it had landed her here. 

“Merigold, Triss.” The high pitched voice read at last and Triss flinched, feeling dizzy. 

A tall, beautiful woman in a tailored suit walked towards her, her black eyes stern and determined. She held out her hand.

“Detective Philippa Eilhart. Don’t expect me to go easy on you, I havent got time for fluff and games in my job.” 

“Triss Merigold.” She gave her best firm-but-polite handshake. “Don’t worry ma’am, I don’t expect any special treatment, I am ready for whatever you have for me.”

“Good.” Eilhart smiled but it didnt reach her eyes. “I chose you for a reason, Ms Merigold, dont disappoint me.” 

She led her through the winding corridors of the precinct to her secluded office. It was as empty and gray as Triss had expected it to be. No photos or personal tokens. Just files upon files, dusty books and cold metal furniture. She had heard about Philippa Eilhart, of course, everyone at Aretuza had. To be chosen by her personally was a great honour. 

One of the most skilled mages to ever graduate the Academy, Philippa had joined the Lodge of Sorceresses, who quickly assigned the determined woman to be their delegate at the main city’s law enforcement. Many students at Aretuza aspired to be like her. 

“Yennefer of Vengerberg.” The Detective said, tearing Triss from her thoughts. “I believe you are familiar with her.”

“I am writing my final paper on her. She’s one of the most famous people who ever studied at Aretuza Acad-”

“For all the wrong reasons!” Eilhart said sternly. Her black eyes blazed. “She is one of the most dangerous and ruthless criminals these lands has ever seen.”

“Of course. But no one has seen her in years.” 

“Until now.” The Detective made a hand movement and a screen popped up mid-air, displaying the woman’s files. Her graduation photo from the Academy, young and pretty, smiling broadly into the camera. Information flickered over the screen, listing her history of break-ins, hacker attacks and heists. Triss had seen all of this already in her research. All except the latest entry to the file. “Our sources report the Raven has returned to Redania. We suspect her loot from her last heist 4 years ago has run dry and she’s looking for new income. One of our undercover force heard word she might show up to the next concert of pop musician Jaskier, which means he is likely in danger.” 

“Jaskier? Isn’t that the instagram dude who never shows his face? He’s kinda creepy.”

“The 5 minutes of fame of an internet sensation, nothing more. Singers shielding their face to keep the media interested is nothing new. What is important is that he announced his next concert at the empty warehouse down by the Novigrad docks, an edgy location for all your... “instagram aesthetics”. But also the perfect place to get robbed or abducted.”

“You think she’d abduct a singer? Why?”

“Don’t underestimate the influence millions of screaming fans have, they’d have the king’s head if anything happened to the guy. What easier way is there to get fast money when the rest of the world is out for your head?” Detective Eilhart said sharply. “Besides, we have reports of unusual magic activity in the area of the concert location and Yennefer is a very skilled sorceress.”

Triss nodded, excitement gripping her body. Yennefer had fascinated her ever since they’d first learned about her in class. The information on her, especially on her life after leaving the Academy, had been so inconclusive and based on speculation, it would be a brilliant opportunity to find out more for her paper. 

“One last thing.” Philippa Eilhart said quietly. “This woman is a violent criminal. Do not engage with her. Stay with your squad, observe and learn but don’t think you should play the hero.”

  
  
  


_**present day** _

  
  


Triss respected authority, she really did. She was never someone to break the rules or be disobedient. There was no rhyme or reason to why left her squad behind and raced down the stairs into the creepy cold basement to face an infamous criminal.

Yennefer of Vengerberg. 

The photos in the history books didn’t do her beauty justice. It knocked the air right from Triss’ lungs, her body frozen in shock.

The other woman faced her with an elegant calm, the knife held up almost casually. She smiled. 

“You have the right to remain silent -” Triss started.

“Are you reading me my rights?”

“- anything you say can and will be used against you-” 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m the good guy, you’re the criminal, you are under arrest.” She tightened her grip around her gun, her body tense and ready. The blade stung against her throat. Bullets were fast but her chances were bad nonetheless. Triss was a skilled sorceress but she knew she wouldnt stand a chance against Yennefer. And yet … it was her duty, wasn’t it? Taking a violent criminal off the streets? She was expected to give her life to protect this city. Wasn’t she? “I don’t want to kill you. And I don’t feel like dying today.” She said quietly.

“Then why don’t you lower that gun?” Yennefer answered softly. 

“Why don’t you lower your knife? I’m the cop, you’re the thief, I think I’m a little more trustworthy in this scenario.”

“That’s a matter of perspective, sweetheart.” 

A few heartbeats passed, both of them frozen where they stood, staring into each other’s eyes, every muscle prepared for the kill. Triss searched for the infamous madness and cruelty in the other woman’s eyes but she couldn’t see it. All there was was amusement and maybe a hint of curiousity. 

Suddenly, Yennefer lowered her weapon and put it back into the sheath on her belt, as casually as though she’d just checked her phone for the time. 

“I don’t do murder.”

Triss looked at her in surprise, weapon still aimed at the woman’s chest. 

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with it before.”

“Before?”

“I’m writing my final paper about you. I read all about you and your crimes! You killed the squad that was sent after you on Spikeroog! Their remains were found hidden in the undergrowth-”

“- behind a group of trolls’ lair.” The sorceress interrupted. “Those idiots had decided to make camp in the tunnel system and gotten blackout drunk. The beasts probably had quite a feast with them. I made no attempt to save them, true, but seeing as they had come for my head I felt no obligation to.” 

“The Nilfgaard soldiers they sent after you when you plundered the castle?”

“I never even saw them. Weather or bandits or rogue beasts must’ve gotten them, they were always too vain for their own good, likely underestimated the journey.”

“But they say no one has ever faced you and lived to tell the tale.”

Yennefer let out a small laugh. She reached up, her hand gently clasping around Triss’ wrist, where her hand was still grasping the gun. “And yet, your heart is still very much beating.” She whispered, stepping closer as she pulled the weapon away from her chest. 

Triss held her breath, her chest fluttering as the soft scent of lilac and gooseberries wove around her. The gentle grasp on her wrist felt like it was burning but she didn’t want it to stop. 

Suddenly, voices called down the labyrinth of hallways, footsteps echoing off the walls, clearly getting closer. Instinctively, Triss’ head snapped into their direction, flinching with surprise. Too late she realized the pressure on her wrist disappeared and as she turned around, the raven hair disappeared in the flash of a portal spell. 

  
  


***

“I am so sorry! I have no idea what happened!” Julian Alfred Pankratz, known by most of the world as  _ Jaskier, _ threw open the door with a dramatic gesture and held up his hand. “Pinky promise I didn’t say a word to anyone!” He was still wearing half of his glittery costume, eyeliner smudged over his face and hair sticking out to all directions. Clearly he had been up covering his tracks with an after party, after the disaster of his concert. 

Yennefer rolled his eyes at her friend and sighed. “I know, Jules, don’t worry about it.” She was draped across her couch, wine glass in hand, scrolling through her phone. “I should have seen it coming, honestly, it was stupid of me to think people would just stop caring after I robbed the King of Redania. Twice.” 

“ _ We _ robbed the King and I don’t even know why they are still so upset about it, a couple millions are like small change for him.” He hugged his friend and pressed a kiss into her hair. To her surprise, there was no lingering smell of alcohol or smoke on him. “No one’s tried to contact  _ Jaskier _ for questioning yet, so I don’t think they suspect anything.” He stretched and yawned. 

“You should get some rest. And a shower, ugh, please you smell like a boys’ locker room.” Yen laughed and gently pushed him away from her. “Let the NPD chase their tails.”

“Not everyone can smell like a whole damn garden all the time.” Julian shrugged. “Before I get my well-deserved rest after a hard night’s work-” Yen rolled her eyes at him, “- has my friend from Oxenfurt gotten back to you yet?” 

“Yeah he’s looking into it.” She murmured. She knew she ought to be excited about their potential breakthrough after months of dead ends but her mind was occupied as her eyes fixed on the screen. 

Julian was already halfway out the room when he spun around and arched his brow at her. “Waaaiiit a minute, why are you smiling like that!?” He jumped on the couch next to her and tried to sneak a look at her phone. “That’s a smile I haven’t seen in ages, spill the tea!”

“It’s not big deal.” Yen angled the phone away from the prying eyes and tried to put on her best poker face. “Just this girl I ran into. Was wondering who she was.” She could feel her face redden. Normally, putting on a cold mask was one of her specialities but Jules had managed to charm his way into her heart so much, it was hard to be cold with him half on her lap, eyes sparkling at her. 

“At the concert? Oohh I told you going out some more would do you good, that’s amazing! What does she look like? What’s her name? Is she a massive fan of my work because I am sure I can use my endless charme and influence -” 

“Triss Merigold.” The sorceress put down her glass, sitting up straight to look at the Aretuza Academy profile. It was a picture perfect record, filled with volunteer work, extracurriculars and letters of recommendation. And her current occupation. “Well, that’s a relief” she chuckled, “just a temporary internship, not a real cop.” 

Julian flinched. “Excuse me, did you just say  _ cop _ ?” He gasped, stretching his neck to get a look at the screen. “Why in the world would you even think about-”

“Calm down, Buttercup.” Yennefer grinned and nudged his side. “She’s an  _ intern _ at the NPD.” She found some social media accounts, filled mostly with pretentiously artsy photography and some adorable selfies. Triss was just two years younger than her, on her last year at Aretuza and a few Pride Month posts suggested she might actually be interested in women, too. 

“She’s a teacher’s pet.” Julian informed her, his phone in hand. 

“You don’t know that!” 

“Look at that record! I dated my fair share of them while I studied at Oxenfurt and I met even more when I returned to teach.” He turned his screen to her, pointing at the CV. “She was a theatre kid in high school!”

  
“ _ You _ were a theatre kid in high school”

“I know! And would you want to deal with me as your romantic interest?” He pocketed his phone and crossed his arms. “Yen, you cannot be serious! I can’t believe I set you up with all these perfectly safe women with just the right amount of criminal energy and you wanna go seduce Philippa Eilhart’s apprentice.” 

“First of all.” Yennefer sat up, holding up her hand. “The last woman you set me up with was an actual assassin. But also,” She got to her feet, determination burning in her violet eyes. “I do love a challenge.”

  
  


***

  
  


The heavy oakwood door slammed shut with such momentum, the walls vibrated.

Triss didn’t flinch. She sat through Detective Eilhart’s speech with perfect calm, listening to the Aretuza Alumni talk about responsibility and reliability and the many horrible things that could’ve happened. None of it seemed to matter. All she could think about was the mischievous glimmer in those strangely coloured eyes and soft, playful voice. Somehow she didn’t think that woman would’ve hurt her. 

Triss had always been curious about Yennefer of Vengerberg, the infamous Raven, who had somehow stolen from the most powerful men in the lands without ever getting caught. She’d always wondered how someone with so many opportunities, so much power and privilege, could turn against the people who had given her that power and choose a life of crime and hiding instead. But now, that mere curiousity had turned into a fierce hunger for knowledge. There was something about that woman that didn’t make sense to her and she was willing to risk everything just to see her again.

“You are lucky that my precinct’s reputation and that of your school is of utter importance to me and cannot be compromised. I have therefore decided not to draw attention to your misbehaviour.” Philippa Eilhart fixed her black eyes on her apprentice. “As far as anyone else is concerned, your actions were brave and heroic. You are the only person to face off with the Raven and make it out alive. And I trust you have learned the importance of listening to your superiors.”

“What’s the plan for the rest of the investigation now?” Triss asked, hoping the older woman would not notice her changing the focus of the conversation. “We still don’t know what Yennefer was doing at the concert and if she succeeded to do it.”

Eilhart stared at her for a moment, then sighed and let her posture relax. “Well, we can’t question the singer, he disappeared as soon as we showed up and no one knows who he is. We checked the scene, of course, but nothing. Not a thing stolen or even damaged... “ She shook her head with frustration. “So, we decided to hire an expert.” 

The sorceress waved her hand through the air and the picture of a man appeared floating mid-air. He looked grim and scary, his face was covered in scars and his white hair was ragged and dirty. But the worst part where his eyes, a piercing yellow with narrow pupils like a cat, boring through her even in the photograph. Triss knew exactly what he was. 

“You hired a Witcher?” She furrowed her brows. “But they’re monster hunters.” 

“Geralt of Rivia is more than that.” More pictures started to materialize, blurry snapshots of the white haired man and a raven haired woman who must be Yennefer, though her face was usually hidden. “The two of them were together for years. She seduced him, most likely with the use of black magic, and when she grew bored of him she broke his heart and left. If anyone has motive to hunt her down and bring her to justice its the man she wronged.” A self-satisfied smile spread over the woman’s face. “Besides, these mutants are fiercely loyal to coin and we have promised him quite the sum. Your job will be to accompany him. Help him whenever he needs it and make sure he doesn’t even think of double-crossing us.”

Triss stared at the cat-eyed man. She couldn’t help feeling like she was still getting punished. Surely no one else had volunteered to follow a mutated monster-slayer around for a few weeks. On the other hand, this Witcher had spent a lot of time with Yennefer, if anyone could tell her more about the mystery woman, it was him. 

“It will be an honour, Ma’am.”


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yen really wants to see *her* again. Geralt and Jaskier get caught in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt beta-read or anything so pls forgive any grammar or spelling errors :'D

Her first day of investigation with Geralt of Rivia started off much less exciting than Triss had imagined. No matter how hard she tried to make conversation, the Witcher simply replied with passive grunting, ignoring her inquiries about his former lover as well as any other question she had. They were to investigate the scene of the concert, see if there were any clues that the squad of mages and officers had missed. It was weird, the way the man investigated. He walked around the warehouse, sniffing things, mumbling to himself like a crazy person. Finally, they went down into the basement, following the way Triss had run in her chase. He stopped at the corner where the two women had met. 

“So.” He said, at last talking directly to Triss. “You were watching the concert scene from the edge of the warehouse, saw Yennefer slip down into the basement, followed her through the hallways and met her here. What happened after?”

“How did you know all that?” 

“Your smell. Your footsteps. Spilled drinks where you rammed into people. Yen tried to shake you off by running a zick-zack pattern but you took a shortcut. Judging by the slight vibration of my medallion, you used a tracking spell but no magical fighting happened.”

“Yeah…” Triss arched her brow. All of this was information he could have easily gotten by asking. The Witcher was showing off. She just wasn’t sure why. “When I turned around the corner, she had a knife against my throat. I-” She hesitated. “it wasn’t what I’d expect from a famous sorceress, you know? She just had that blade. The rest of the squad came around the corner and distracted me. It was just for a second but she was gone the next.” 

“Hm.” Geralt looked around the room, stretching his hand in front of him. “Couldn’t have been a portal, you’d have noticed it being summoned. So she must’ve still been in the room.” 

“How? There’s nothing but a long empty corridor that way, I would’ve seen her run and the other way would’ve been blocked by the others arriving.”

“That only leaves a third way.” The Witcher said and knocked against the concrete wall. It didn't make a single noise. “Hmhm. This way.”

“An illusion?” Triss said in awe, pressing her palm against the wall. It was solid but unlike the icy chill coming off the concrete on the other side, this barrier was warm to the touch. 

Geralt nodded. He took a step back, closed his eyes and, without hesitation, walked towards the wall. Triss flinched as the man’s body seemed to collide with the wall, yet he stepped through it with ease. She remembered her lectures on the different types of illusions and their ways to break through them. A vision can fool your eyes and in turn they will fool your brain. But if your eyes can't see the illusion, how would you know it was there? She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and took a small sprint ahead of her. A small quiver went through her as she felt the magic barrier let her through. She stumbled in surprise, opening her eyes to darkness and felt strong hands grip her shoulders. 

“Careful.” The gravelly voice sounded next to her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She steadied herself, taking a step away from the Witcher. 

“Thanks…” 

“Hm.”

Suddenly, light blazed up and filled the room as a row of torches lit up. 

Geralt lowered his hand. 

Right. Signs. The Witcher’s own branch of magic. 

“Torches?” Triss whispered. “That’s so … old fashioned.”

“Probably didn't dare to use anything electrical in case the NPD squad picked up the signals. Besides, magic and technology still don’t mix too well unless you’re a pro and this room is seeping with magic.” He began to walk around the room, doing his sniffing and grumbling thing again. 

It seemed to be a boiler room, shut down and long abandoned now, reeking of mould and dust. The walls and floor had been decorated with runes and symbols and scorch marks on the ground suggested a portal had been summoned in the corner, made in such haste the magic had caused a small explosion. 

“She must have waited here until the investigation team withdrew, then portaled out.” Triss deduced. “All these runes make for a good hideout. Swallowing noise. Hiding body heat. Confusing tracking spells. Shielding from fire… Dangerous though, so much magic in such a small space, it could’ve blown up in her face. It was an emergency get away.”

Geralt gave her an approving nod. “They left in a haste, no time to remove the evidence. Surprisingly messy for a master criminal.”

“They?”

“She had an accomplice. There was someone else in here with her.”

“Did she have someone with her when you ... knew her.” 

He shook his head. “No, no one she trusted. She handled all her affairs over other contacts. Must be a new friend.” To Triss’ surprise, there was not a hint of jealousy to be heard. Though on the other hand, there was hardly any emotion to the Witcher’s voice nor face in general. “Whatever they were doing, it was spontaneous. Anyway, I don’t think we’ll find much else here.”

“What should we do next?”

“Get back to the precinct, report to Philippa. See if the interviews with concert guests led to anything. Got some friends who aren’t always on the right side of the law, maybe they’ve heard something.”

As they made their way back, Triss couldn’t stop eyeing the Witcher. In person, he seemed much less intimidating. Much like Yennefer, there was an intriguing playfulness about him, hidden beneath the rough exterior. This internship was certainly getting more interesting by the minute.

  
  


***

  
  


The sun was beginning to set, golden rays glittering on the tall glass buildings of Novigrad. Triss watched the dancing colours outside the window while she briefed her mentor on the events and listened to another speech about the importance of this investigation. 

When she was finally dismissed and fled the building, she found Geralt outside, sitting on the back of a rusty old pick-up truck, drinking beer from a can. If it weren't for the giant swords leaning next to him, he could’ve been mistaken for a weird hipster. 

“Nice car.” Triss greeted him, gently placing her palm against the cool metal. 

“Her name’s Roach.” Geralt grinned. “A bit battered but she’s still a trusty steed.”

“You know you shouldn’t drink and drive.” She jumped up to join him on the truck bed. “Or do Witchers not get drunk?”

“She’ll know where to go.” He handed her a can.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the city fall quiet as people went home to rest after a long day of work. This district didn’t have much of a nightlife. The most there ever was to see here were racoons fighting over trash. 

“I talked to Yennefer.” Triss confessed at last. “When she had that knife up my throat. I had my gun aimed at her.”

He nodded silently, taking a sip of his beer, but the tension in his body betrayed him.

Without his gear he looked almost human, leaning against the back of the driver’s cabin in jeans and t-shirt like any white man in his thirties. 

“What happened?” Triss asked softly. “They say she put a spell on you and then she broke your heart and left.” Her eyes were fixed on the Witcher’s gaze. but it betrayed no emotion. He was still for a moment, then he let out an amused grunt.

“History is always biased. You shouldn't just blindly trust the words of some scholar who overheard a few rumours.”

“So it isn’t true?” She leaned closer. All her good manners and common sense told her prying in other people’s love life was very indecent but her curiosity burned fiercely and she longed to satisfy it. 

Geralt arched his brow, then took a deep breath and sighed.

“I was completely enchanted by her. Not by magic, just by my own innocence of youth. We were hardly more than reckless teenagers, just starting to set foot into the real world. It had been 3 years since I left Kaer Morhen, Yen had broken off her education at the Academy and kinda gone rogue. I fell for her and I fell for her hard. She managed to get a position at court, much to the anger of all the fancy graduates. I think the King appreciated the independence from Aretuza and the Lodge. Anyway, I was eager to earn my name as monster hunter, so we both ended up working for the royalty of Cintra.” The faintest shadow emotion fell over the scarred face, his lips softly twitching into a smile. “Yen was the main source of income, of course. Being a royal advisor pays a lot better than crawling through the sewers. But I never minded. We were very happy together. After a year, we got sent on a joined mission, fighting a wild djinn that had been terrorizing the suburbs around the city. She got hurt in the process and in my young foolishness, I wished to never lose her.”

Triss gasped softly. She had heard many stories about the creatures and their trickery. All the books on the subject warned their readers to never engage a djinn’s power as they would twist the wish’s words into the cruelest of tricks. Words were a powerful thing and djinns knew how to use them. 

“He healed her and disappeared. I thought that was that. We went back and for a while we lived our lives as we always had. Three more years passed and Yennefer grew restless. The position in Cintra wasn’t what she had hoped for, what she had planned, it was too permanent and quiet for someone with her skill and her ambition. Tried to travel and see the world but it was as though whatever she did, she always ended up back in our apartment. Planes diverting, trains cancelling, storms throwing over trees, as if the city itself wanted to keep her home. I realized I had to confess to her what I had done.” His brows furrowed and his mouth twisted into a pained frown. “She was angry, rightfully so.”

“What did you do?” Triss asked. “I thought the only thing that can break a djinn’s spell is another djinn?”

“That’s exactly what we did.” The Witcher said quietly, sitting up straight as he went on. “We hunted it for a few months until we finally found one. Made a deal. Remove the magic bond and gain your freedom. So it did.” 

“So she could get away from you.”

“She did. Told me there was no love left for me. That she needed her freedom. That the two of us could never work out. And then she left. That’s the last I ever saw of her.”

“So she did break your heart and leave.”

“Yes. But Yen was never the one to use magic on her partner. She made a choice for her own freedom, away from someone whose love she felt was obsessive and suffocating. That doesn’t make her a villain.”

  
“If you aren’t angry at her, why -” Triss stopped herself as she realized. “You don’t intend to catch her, do you?”

“I just want to talk to her. Make sure she’s okay. Help her get out of whatever mess she is in. But I have no intention of handing her over to the authorities like a common criminal.”

The sorceress nodded slowly. “I don’t think I have, either.”

“What made you change your mind?” Geralt asked, not the least bit surprised. 

“She lowered her weapon even when I didn’t. And she said she didn’t kill those men on Spikeroog. I don't think she had any reason to lie.”

  
  


***

  
  


It took only a few simple spells to get through the protective barrier that surrounded the Aretuza dorms. Yennefer strutted through the familiar hallways, eyes fixed on the tracking spell in front of her. She had no time to be nostalgic about the memories nagging at the edge of her mind, trying hard to resurface. She pushed them away. Taking one last deep breath, the Sorceress knocked on the door her tracking spell had pointed her to. A surprised voice called her inside. 

Triss’ room was neatly organized but full of character. Colourful novels lined the shelves, school books were stacked on her desk, photos and drawings were taped over the walls. A collection of plushies had been neatly set on the bed and couch, arranged by size and species. 

Triss was sitting cross-legged on her bed, a laptop in front of her. She snapped it shut with a start and jumped to her feet as she saw who had entered her room. 

“How did you get in here?” With relief, Yen heard no anger in her voice, only confusion. 

“You know, for the most elite magic school in the world, these buildings really don’t have the best security system.”

“I know. I broke through them once when I was out in the city library past curfew and had to sneak back in. Guess it was a dumb question.” She cocked her head to the side. “ _Why_ are you in here?” 

Yen opened her mouth to answer, then closed it again. She wasn’t sure what version of the answer would not make her sound like a crazy person. Maybe breaking into people’s homes wasn’t the best way to ask them out on a date. She blamed Julian for not warning her about this.

“I … I thought I should help you with that paper of yours. Since there seems to be so much misinformation about me maybe now is the time to set it right.” She held out her hand, willing herself to seem more confident than she felt. “Come on.”

Triss arched her brow at her. “It’s in the middle of the night. You are a wanted criminal. Who broke into my bedroom … for a school paper?” 

“Oh come on, do you ever actually _live_? ” In one quick movement, Yen summoned a portal in the centre of the room, grabbed the other girl’s arm and stepped through. 

They found themselves out in the cool night under sparkling stars with music playing from a big tent a few feet away. Three elven girls staggered out of it, arm in arm, singing extremely off-key to the music. 

“What the hell?!” Triss tore herself away and looked around. “You just abducted me!?” 

“We’re only a mile outside the city.” Yen rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t gonna sit around in that stuffy dorm room and wait for the next hallway control to find me.” 

“I haven't even agreed to talking to you yet. You can’t just go around and kidnap people!” 

“Why wouldn't you, I’m super fun _and_ you could get an easy A on that paper. It’s like, every nerd’s wet dream.” 

“I’m not a nerd!” 

“Prove it.” 

Yen waved her hand, making two cocktail glasses appear by their feet. She picked them up, offering Triss one. The other Sorceress bit her lip, then smiled mischievously and took her glass. A ripple of excitement went through Yen. She knew she had won.

“Isn’t it dangerous for you to be near the city though?” Triss asked as she took her sip. “The whole place is looking for you. Detective Eilhart is very determined. She hired a Witcher to track you down.”

“Yeah I figured she’d asked Geralt for help. Philippa has always lacked a certain empathy to understand relationships that go beyond sex and service.” Yennefer rolled her eyes and chuckled. “I assume you met him. What did he tell you about me?”

“He admires you, I think. He said he was wrong for using the Djinn’s magic on you and that you had the right to leave when you did. I don’t think he actually wants to turn you in.” 

They started to walk over the meadow, letting their eyes drift over the glimmering skyline in the distance as they talked. 

“I didn’t think he would.” She shrugged. “Anyway, don’t worry about me. Nobody here would have any reason to turn me in. Let’s dance!”

  
  


***

LEDs flashed in all the colours of the rainbow, painting the artificial smoke and reflecting of the leather clad bodies. Triss tensed, trying to focus on Yen’s bouncing raven locks as she dragged her through the crowd. Some of the party-goers seemed to recognize the Sorceress, greeting her with hugs and laughter, leaning in close to speak into her ear though Triss couldn’t hear anything over the booming music. They stopped right next to a pair of speakers as Yen got wrapped into a conversation with an elven girl. Triss wrapped her arms around herself, digging her nails into her skin. The bass thrummed through her body, the noise of music and shouting flooding her senses, lights and fog and writhing bodies filled her eyes and her mind. She tried to focus on her own touch but she barely felt it. Reality seemed to be slipping away from her. She closed her eyes and tried to reach her connection with the magic around her. The air was reluctant at first, too many non-humans pulling and pushing it around, but Triss reached harder, until she could feel the cool embrace creeping over her skin, blocking out the noise. Originally, the classes preparing her for the NPD internship had taught her to control airflow to carry sound and spy on people’s conversations but she had soon learned how to do the opposite, wrapping herself into quiet and blocking out the noise. Unfortunately, she couldn’t do the same with the flashy lights. 

Leaving Yennefer still wrapped up into her discussion with the elf, Triss pushed her way through the crowds, aiming for the back of the room. She reversed the tracking spell she had used to hunt Yennefer into the depths of the warehouse and instead let the spell guide her away from lifeforms until she reached a seating area, half hidden behind a staircase, dimly lit with fairy lights and mostly shielded from the flashy LEDs and thrumming bass. Triss sighed and softened her spell, creating a bigger bubble that didn’t block the sound completely but dampened it down to a tolerable level. Moments like these she was truly grateful to be a sorceress. 

It didn’t take long for Yen to find her, glasses in hand and an apologetic smile on her face.

“I am so sorry! I didn’t expect people here to care so much.” She arched a brow as the protective bubble enveloped her. “Not your kinda music?”

“It’s not the genre so much as the volume.” Triss said, blushing. “I don’t know why people do all this, it’s so…” She made a vague gesture with her hand. “A lot.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. Next time I’ll take you to a silent disco. You know, the ones with the headphones.” Yen smirked and took a sip from her cocktail.

Triss arched her brow. “Next time?” She asked carefully. “I don’t even understand why I am here this time.” She eyed her drink, suddenly feeling a little suspicious. “What do you want with me?”

A flicker of uncertainty showed on the Raven’s proud face. She shook her head, curls bouncing, and the confident grin returned. “You have the chance to interview a wanted criminal, up close and personal, answer all your questions, check your thesis. Isn’t that exciting?” 

“My thesis?” Triss asked, cocking her head to the side. “Well, I … I’ll have to rework it anyway. Now that Geralt told me what actually happened. See, I thought your lack of parental figures, your traumatic childhood, and the fact that you are operating in a mostly male-dominated scene would have led to you acting particularly cold and cruel to stand out from the crowd and prove your worth. Mind-controlling a romantic partner, murdering anyone who gets in your way, targeting the most well-protected people in your raids. But now I’ll have to take a completely different angle.”

Yen smiled softly, a playful twinkle in her eyes. Somehow, her face had gotten much closer, she hardly had to raise her voice when she spoke. “What would your new angle be?” 

“I … I don’t know yet. Loneliness, maybe. Heartbreak. An inability to be close to someone again.” Triss breathed. “You grew up knowing nothing but cruelty from the people who raised you, then were forced into an Academy that values success and talent but doesn’t give a shit about the people behind, and once you finally freed yourself from that, the one person you let near you, probably for the first time in your life, turns out to have lied to you.” Her heart was racing. She could imagine the pain now, the impact of a betrayal like that. “... so you became something of a lone wolf. Focused, almost obsessed, with power. If people wouldn’t love you they would at least fear you. But you couldn’t bring yourself to become a tyrant. You don’t have that cruelty in you. So you attacked Kings and banks and faceless corporations. You didn’t need to clear your name when they started blaming murders on you, it kept people away from you. Maybe you even spread some rumours yourself. What I don’t know is how abducting a student and dragging her into an underground party fits into the plan.”

Yen chuckled softly. Her expression softened. “Not bad.” She said, nodding slowly. “It did break me, at first, Geralt’s betrayal. And I do enjoy playing this game of cat and mouse with the authorities, the chaos that erupts. It was never about the money, but the power that comes with the rulers of every land in the continent fearing your name is priceless.” Her violet eyes lit up as she spoke, her energy almost intoxicating. “And maybe I do have trust issues, I mean, don’t we all. But I’m not a lone wolf. I have a team, I have contacts, I couldn’t do what I do alone. They are also pretty useful in making the world think I am far more deadly than I care to be.” 

She leaned in closer, the sweet scent of lilac and gooseberries filled Triss’ nose. “As for the alleged abduction of Aretuza’s poster child …” She said softly, “... maybe there was just something about that foolishly brave, annoyingly curious woman that caught my attention.” 

Triss inhaled sharply. Her chest felt tight and her palms sweaty. She couldn’t help but glance at the other woman’s lips so close to her own. The intensity of Yen’s gaze burned through her, looking right into her soul. It was as though her most primal instincts were willing her to move forward, urging her to lean into her, to find out how her lips would taste, how her hair would feel tangled in her hands. 

Triss recoiled and tore her eyes off Yen’s face. She cleared her throat, feeling the awkwardness painfully spreading through her body. “Well, that is a good place to start, I should get working on it first thing tomorrow.” 

From the corner of her eye, she could see Yennefer roll her eyes as she reached for her glass. “What else do you do? At Aretuza, I mean, what’s your major?” She said.

“Elemental magic, mostly.” Triss answered quickly, relieved to get out of the uncomfortable moment. “I am best with fire.” If things got too awkward, burning the place down might always be an option. “But I also dabbled in healing and potions and stuff. Enough for it to be helpful, eventually, I think.”

“You don’t actually wanna be a cop, do you?” 

She shook her head. “No, I was chosen for the internship based on my grades and profile but I would’ve much rather gone to court.” 

“Yeah that school doesn’t really give a fuck what you want. You’re moulded into a perfect little puppet and they place you wherever you’re most useful to them.” 

“Is that why you left?”

“Among other things.”

Awkward silence. Triss wasn’t sure how much detail she could ask for. It seemed wrong to intrude on private matters but at the same time, Yen  _ had _ offered help with a new thesis. She fumbled with the hem of her shirt, picking at a loose thread, watching it unravel. 

“So, uh, what  _ did _ you want to do? Before you left.” She asked carefully. “I’m guessing being an infamous criminal wasn’t your first choice.”

“No, when I was a kid I wanted to be a pirate!”

“... that’s still a criminal.”

“Well. But cooler.” Yen grinned. “I guess it was also the furthest I could imagine being away from this dumpster fire of a continent. But, I guess...” She took her glass and raised it towards Triss, a playful glimmer in her eyes. “... here’s to the people who make the dumpster fire just a little less shit.”

  
  


***

  
  


Worry churned in Julian’s stomach as he trekked across the muddy grass towards the glowing tent. It had taken him two hours to find out where Yen had taken her - potentially kidnapped - date. This was not what they had agreed on at all. Not that he was terribly surprised, Yennefer had always been impulsive and stubborn. But to not even let him know where to find her in case of emergency - he was a bit hurt. 

He had almost reached the entrance when a low, gravelly voice called out.

“Hey! Singer boy!” 

Julian jumped. He turned towards the sound. A few steps away, a tall buff dude in a leather jacket was leaning against a rusty pick-up truck. His heart was pounding. All these years of keeping his secret, the fake name and the glamour spells, how could someone have recognized him?

“I - I don’t know what you mean. You must be mistaken, I am not-” A shimmer caught his eye. Two large swords were lying on the truck bed, reflecting the starlight. Now Julian also caught the wolf head medallion and the glowing cat eyes. “Geralt.”

“So she told you about me.” The Witcher smiled. It was a dangerous smile. 

“Well you certainly seem to know why I know who you are, so I would like to know how you know who I am and why you know that I know who you are.” Julian out his hands on his hips and walked closer towards the stranger. 

The man arched his brow and chuckled. “Simple deduction after taking another look around the warehouse. Your scent. You were definitely in the hideout room with her, so you must be her accomplice and probably friend since she doesn't trust people easily. Therefore I assume she told you about her annoying Ex should he show up again. As for the music thing, it was a wild guess to be honest but yours was the only scent  _ on _ the stage and after reading up on your work at Oxenfurt you seem like the type of overly dramatic theatre kid who’d invent an alter ego for a mystery brand.”

“Well. She did say you were annoying.” Julian crossed his arms. “Are you here to talk to Yen or to rescue the nerdy redhead?”

“Nerdy redhead.” Geralt said, moving towards the tent entrance. “She doesn’t strike me as the type who’d like to be abducted and dragged into secret underground parties.”

“Well my dear, people are full of surprises!” The singer exclaimed as he followed. 

The speakeasy behind the tent entrance was more glamorous than he would have expected from a ragtag bunch of runaways and criminals. A beautiful woman was singing on a stage, trays with drinks floated through the air, burlesque dancers performed on tables spread out across the establishment. More Elves, Dopplers and Dwarves than he had seen anywhere else in the city, seeking a safe place away from Novigrad’s newest non-human regulation laws. It was a huge, colourful crowd of moving bodies. By himself, Julian would have had a hard time finding his friend in the crowd. But the Witcher moved confidently, obviously already on the girls’ track with his spooky mutant senses. 

He sensed the man’s surprise when they found them, curled up on a couch, faces so close their noses almost touched as they talked. Julian couldn’t say he was surprised. A few years ago Yen had gotten an assassin called Renfri to hook up with her after just one date. The two had dated for a whole month before Yen’s reputation got in the way. The surprising thing would be if she actually managed to keep this one around for longer. 

He stood by and waited as a lot of shouting went down, grabbing a drink from one of the floaty trays and giving Triss an apologetic look while they waited for the ex-couple to clear the air. When everyone had finally calmed, he lounged himself on the nearby armchair. 

“So now that we have established nobody is here against their will and nobody is going to get arrested, can we have a little bit of fun?” He raised his glass. “You said yourself you wanted to get out again, now is your chance!” 

“Is that what you were doing at the concert?” Geralt asked. “Having … fun?” 

“Are you suggesting my concerts aren’t fun? I can assure you it is the event of the season when it doesn't get stormed by cops who can’t mind their own business.”

“Wait, you weren’t there to .. you know … commit crime?” Triss asked, her head jerking back and forth between Julian and Yennefer. 

“I just wanted to have a night out. Meet a nice girl, dance, have some drinks. It was supposed to be a quiet evening. We were betrayed!” Yen hissed. 

Triss furrowed her brows thoughtfully. “Detective Eilhart just said she had a suspicion and that they found strange traces of magic but now that you mention it it does seem like a weird conclusion. You think she has someone on the inside?”

Julian shook his head. “Nobody except us knew about it, I didn’t even tell my security staff and you -” He stopped and cast his friend a serious glance. “You didn’t tell anyone, did you?” 

Yen bit her lip and stared at her glass. “Not directly…”

“Not directly, what do you mean not directly?!”

  
“Well, see, I sorta kinda messaged Renfri about meeting again and going to a concert together to, you know, catch up and talk things over.” She threw her head back. “She must’ve figured it out and passed it on to Philippa, that dumb bitch!” 

“Who’s Renfri?” Triss asked. 

“This is a disaster.” The Witcher growled. 

“Okay.” Julian said and got to his feet. “Yen, I’m mad at you and this conversation isn’t over but I am here to have a good time and you abducted a woman from her dorm room to also have a good time, so we’re going to reschedule this meeting, Geralt we’re leaving these ladies  _ alone _ .” He grabbed the Witcher by the arm and dragged him aside, ignoring his complaints. 

***

“Where are you going?” Julian jumped into the Witcher’s path, hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. 

“Somewhere that’s not here.”

“Oh so you’re just gonna drive home and wallow in self-pity all by yourself all night?” The singer danced around the large man, keeping him away from the exit. “Yen told me all about your whole lone wolf shtick, I’m not buying it.” 

“Hm.” Geralt grunted, his eyes determinedly fixed on the way out. Julian pushed his equally committed face into his sight. 

“Let me at least buy you one beer.” A shudder ran down his spine as the Witcher’s intense gaze focused on him. He swallowed hard, forcing the bright overconfidence back into his voice. “Don’t try to run, I have years of experience being insistent and annoying. How do you think I got my record deal?” Their faces were awkwardly close but he didn’t dare to pull back. 

Geralt rolled his eyes. It sent another shiver down Julian’s body. It was both irritating and fascinating how attracted he was to the monster hunter. He grinned triumphantly as the other man turned away from the exit and reluctantly took a seat by the bar. The speakeasy’s patrons were such a colourful bunch that the man in simple street clothes almost blended into the masses. The flickering disco lights painted his hair in different colours and danced over the rough scars on his face. Every now and then his medallion caught a strobing light and reflected it into Geralt’s eyes, making them glow like a cat in headlights.

“What do you  _ want _ , Jaskier.” The Witcher said gruffly, taking a swig from his bribe-beer. 

“Oh so you’re gonna use my stage name, that’s cute.” Julian smiled, tracing patterns into the water drops on his glass. “Do you want the coy, flirty answer or should I be direct?” He hoped the loud music and heavy bass would mask the sound of his racing heart, even for the enhanced senses. 

“I’m not into hook-ups.” Geralt grunted, drinking his beer faster now. 

“Whoa - whoa” Jules held up his hands. “Absolutely not what I was going for! I mean, not that I would mind, you are very -” He dropped his hands and shook his head. “Really, I just wanna get to know you. Yen’s told me a lot about you. Not just in the way someone complains about their ex.” His hands were shaky now so he clenched them into fists and hid them under the table. It was irritating, he was usually so much smoother. Maybe all that backstory Yen had given him. 

The Witcher arched his brow and put his empty glass down, but instead of leaving, he ordered a new one with a quick gesture to the bartender. “What did she tell you?” 

“Uhm. Well, obviously I won’t betray my friend’s trust and spill her secrets and feelings. But. She told me about Ciri. How you trained with her. How the two of you would read her bedtime stories but sometimes she didn’t want any of the books Kaer Morhen had, so you came up with stories instead. And how when you guys were on the road you’d sometimes tell her stories too.” It had made him curious, hearing all the heartwarming, fond memories his friend had made, when Witchers were so infamously devoid of emotion. The artist in him longed to learn more, to write songs and poems and stories. “I just wondered how the world could possibly be so wrong about Witchers.”

“People believe what they want to believe and some of us try to encourage them. It makes them less likely to argue.” Geralt said, his voice suddenly softer but choosing his words carefully. “Humans are set on hating us, if they’re afraid of us that at least protects us from their harm. Mostly.” 

“So no anti-emotion mutagens in the secret Witcher potions then, huh?” He tried to ask nonchalantly before the conversation turned too dark. “Has Ciri ever gotten that potion?” He asked, half to himself, then flinched when he remembered how protective both Geralt and Yennefer were of the girl’s life. 

Geralt narrowed his eyes for a moment, then sighed and drank. “No, we haven’t made a new Witcher in a long time. With how fast technology progresses and how grim the non-human laws are, there’s hardly enough work for people like us as is. Besides, I would never risk my daughter’s life like this. She is more than enough just the way she is.”

“Of course.” Julian said softly. He had guessed Cirilla must have some sort of special skill or power from the Elder Blood in her veins, just like her mother had had, but Yen never told him any details and it didn’t feel like his place to ask. 

“Last time I saw her,” Geralt said with a smile that melted Julian’s heart, “she bet Eskel at the training course. He said he pulled a muscle hunting a griffin the day before Ciri said he was simply getting old and should join Vesemir in retirement.” He gently tapped his fingers against his glass, eyes staring into the distance as he remembered. “Not that Vesemir will ever really retire, he just prefers contracts that require knowledge and wit instead of slashing swords and crawling through mud. Witcher’s don’t retire.” 

There it was. That flicker of unguarded emotion that Julian had been so curious to see. Just like that, he knew he wanted this man in his life.

***

“Geralt’s right, this is a disaster, you should go.” Yennefer said sharply, her face hidden behind a veil of black curls. Everything about her suddenly seemed colder and harder. Much more like the caricature of a villain the books and scrolls had described her as. 

Triss herself felt the sharp sting of annoyance like needles on her skin. But she also felt something shift in her chest, drawing her towards the other woman, wanting her to move past the irritation. She wondered if she had messed things up when she’d backed away from what could’ve potentially been a kiss. But then again, they had still been having normal, enjoyable conversations before the men had shown up. Something else had changed.

“I don’t want to go.” She said softly. She longed to reach out and stroke the hair out of the sorceress’ face but something made her freeze in place. “Please. Stay.” Triss said instead. 

Yennefer sighed, her posture relaxing a bit but her face remained hidden as she spoke, staring off into the distance. “Renfri and I dated for a while, while I was in hiding. She was a criminal, like me, labelled that way by the world before she’d even had a chance of proving them wrong. I thought that made us perfect for each other. But she didn’t like my reputation, that horrible  _ infamy _ I had, the way others talked about me. She’d gotten into her head that if the world wanted her to be a villain she might as well be the most feared of them all. I stood in her way - though not by choice - and she couldn’t deal with that.”

“And yet you wanted to see her again.” 

“Jules was out touring the world and I had been locked away from the world for years, it was a dumb impulsive move.”

“I understand.” It took all of Triss’ willpower to move her hand and place it gently on the other woman’s shoulder. Yen flinched slightly but she didn’t pull away. “I’d love to go to a concert with you sometime.”

Yen let out a huffed laugh and turned her head, the expression in her violet eyes softening again. “Yeah that’d be great.” A slight smile spread on her lips, making Triss’ chest flutter. She was painfully aware of the exposed skin under her palm, the soft locks grazing the back of her hand, the other woman’s lips so close to her own. If this were a movie it would be the moment where the music would pick up, the colours would grow warm and soft and they’d share a tender, slow-motion kiss to mark the climax of the first Act. 

She pulled back her hand and wrapped it tightly around her glass, leaning away from Yennefer and she pretended to care about her drink. This was all moving very fast. They barely knew each other, they came from completely different worlds, this was absolutely ridiculous. She felt hot with embarrassment. 

The smile on Yennefer’s face dropped and a shadow fell over her face. “I’d better get you home before you’re missed.” Without waiting for a response, she stood up and slipped into the crowd, leaving Triss to clumsily follow, until they reached the meadow in the cool night air again. A glowing portal opened. 

“I can make my own portals, you know.” Triss said quietly. 

“You can make them but do they actually get you were you intend to go?” The sorceress crossed her arms in front of her chest. “It’ll take you right to the garden next to the living quarters, you just have to disable the blockade spell and slip right back in.” 

“Thanks, I know.” 

They stared at each other awkwardly. The cold night air seemed to creep right under Triss’ skin. She just wanted to jump right through that portal and forget any of this ever happened. But some part of her felt reluctant to leave, pulling her towards that strange woman, urging her not to give up. 

“I, uhm … wouldn’t mind seeing you again.” She said quietly. 

“We could see about that concert.” Yen answered. 

Then the bright violet light engulfed Triss and suddenly she was alone. 

  
  


***

  
  


“You’re like, no fun, like, at all, not a little bit no fun, I don’t even like you.” Julian said importantly, pointing his index finger at the Witcher. Or the general direction where he suspected the Witcher was. Everything was kinda spinning and he kinda lost his train of thought. The Witcher face got closer. Yellow cat eyes pierced through the blurriness of his vision. “Heeeereeee kitty kitty kitty kitty - good kitty!” He heard his own voice sing. The tiny part of his brain that was still thinking clearly wanted to die. 

“We should get you home before you hurt yourself. Or before I hurt you.” 

“That’s so nice of you!” Jules stretched out his arms to get a hug but the ringing pain in his face told him he missed. “Sorry.” He gave the table an apologetic pat. 

The ground disappeared and the world moved around him. That tiny logical part of his brain informed him he was now hanging over Geralt’s shoulder. He looked at the stern face bobbing up and down. Up and down. Up and down. 

“You’re the prettiest - prettiest -  _ prettiest _ \- creature I have ever seen. You look like an angel. Except not. But. Good.” 

Then he blacked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have about 3/4 of this fic finished but I am still looking for a writing partner or at least beta reader who's be willing to give story feedback/advice so lmk if you know anyone q-q


	3. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heists, crime and flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for butchering Zoltan's accent, I wanted to write him the way he talks in the game, I'm not sure I succeeded lol

Yennefer’s heels made a rhythmic clicking sound as she marched up and down the room. Geralt inevitably tapped his fingers to match it. His eyes were fixed on the mess of a man that was curled up on the couch before him with a wet cloth covering his eyes. 

“Don’t know a spell to cure hangovers yet?” He asked. 

“I could. I just don’t want to.” Yen replied without stopping. “He’d never learn to know his limit.” 

The sad heap growled and buried his face deeper into the pillows. “....  _ carpet _ …” He whispered pitifully. 

“Ugh.” Yen answered and resorted to pacing up and down the carpeted area, the sound of her heels now slightly muffled. 

Geralt felt the slightest sliver of pity for the musician. He was a mere mortal human, maybe challenging him to drinking games had been cruel. Though he had reached an impressive score before his condition became too concerning for the Witcher to watch. He’d missed the evenings he used to spend with Lambert and Eskel and his old Mentor Vesemir. Jaskier was no Witcher but it had been the most fun Geralt had had in a long time. Not that he’d ever admit it. 

“What are you doing, anyway?” He turned to Yen, eager to get that softness away from his mind. It had clearly been too long since he’d been out in the field. 

“ _ Thinking _ .” Yen hissed. Then she stopped and sighed. “I shouldn’t text her. Should I? It’s too risky.  _ I’m _ too risky. All of this was a stupid idea.” She tossed the phone aside and dropped into the armchair. 

“I’m not going to give you relationship advice.” Geralt warned, crossing his arms. 

“Of course not, you can’t make a relationship work without creepy djinn magic.” The sorceress hissed. “Just, I don’t know, tell me where you’ve been. Distract me. How’s Ciri?” She grew softer at the mention of their adopted daughter’s name. “I havent heard from her in a year or so…”

Geralt, too, felt calmer at an instant. No matter how rocky their relationship had been, they had always made sure the child did not suffer from it. He knew Ciri had talked to Yen in the years they’d been apart, though with both of them in hiding it must’ve been difficult to communicate without getting caught. 

“She’ll make a great Witcher someday. Nilfgaard is still following wrong leads every day. She spent the winter at Kaer Morhen with us, Eskel took her out hunting and she came back with three siren heads.” He smiled warmly. 

The girl was almost 16 now, growing into a strong young woman, as skilled with the blade as any man in the castle. She longed to get out of hiding and travel the world as the first female Witcher but as long as the war was raging and the Nilfgaardian army was looking for her it was too great a risk, even for someone of her skill and magic.

“You took a great risk when you led those scouts away from her. They blame you for their deaths now.”

Yennefer shrugged. “They blame me for a lot. The problematic runaway child who refused Aretuza’s elite education makes for a much nicer scapegoat than tyrant kings and corrupt justice systems.” 

“You did rob Radovid twice.”

“Yeah, that one was just for fun.” She said up and looked at him. “Triss doesn’t know about Ciri, does she?”

  
Geralt shook his head. “Philippa is too dangerous and Triss hasn’t realized it yet.” He said grimly. “I’m gonna need to give her some sort of lead on you to find out what exactly is going on, but the lodge is planning something and that awful woman is right in the middle of it.”

Yen smiled mischievously. “I was hoping you didn’t track me down just for a fun chat.”

***

The sun was burning on Triss’ skin. Her auburn curls were tied up in a bun but a few strands had come loose, falling into her face. With an irritated sigh, she pushed them back behind her ear. Her leg hurt so she shifted around. Then again. And again. The sun reflected off a window and stung her eye. She shifted to avoid it. 

“Will you calm down?” Keira hissed. “Go for a walk or something, let a girl work in peace.” 

“Why don’t you leave, the Campus is big enough!” Triss snapped, dropping her book and casting her classmate an angry look. 

The sorceress arched her brow and lowered her notebook, her face dangerously calm. She was younger than Triss, having gone to Aretuza immediately after finishing base education, but she already carried that intimidating, powerful presence of a lodge sorceress, despite being a few years away from actually joining. It was enough to make Triss shrink back slightly. 

“This is very unlike you, are you doing okay?” Keira asked carefully, still an edge in her voice. 

Triss blushed and stared at the grass below her feet. “It’s just … someone.” An annoyed hiss escaped her lips again. “She hasn’t - If you went out with someone and you thought things went well and you both agreed to see each other again but then they just didn’t get back to you - I mean what does that mean?” Anger and confusion bubbled in her chest again. It had been a week since Yennefer had abducted her. Every day she waited for a word from her and everyday she grew angrier. She’d sworn herself she wouldn’t date while at school, to focus on her studies and not let someone distract her from her career. She’d let down her guard for just a moment and now she had to deal with the consequences. 

“Why don’t you just call them?” Keira. 

“I don’t have her number!” 

“You went on a date with somebody and don’t even have their phone number?” Keira gave her a puzzled look. “An address then? Go to her house?” 

Triss bit her lip. “I … I don't have that either. It’s complicated.” 

“No offense, Sweetie, but it sounds like you got scammed.” With a snap, Keira closed her notebook and got to her feet. “This is why we sorceresses don’t date, we  _ need _ to keep a clear head. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll head to the library so I can get some actual work done. You might want to try the same.” 

With a sigh, Triss dropped flat on her back and stared up into the sky. The Academy’s shield flickered softly above her. Maybe Keira was right. Maybe the criminal who dragged her from her dorm room against her will in the middle of the night wasn’t the most trustworthy person. But. It had felt so real. Her words had sounded so genuine. Maybe something had come up, had kept her too busy - too busy to send a simple text? Or a letter? An owl? Literally any sign of life to show she actually cared? 

There was no one she could actually tell the whole story. Detective Eilhart was still looking for Yen and she’d taken Triss off the case, assigning her to petty thefts at the grocery stores. She wasn’t sure why the change of heart but she had a feeling Geralt played a part in it, since the Witcher had avoided her since that night, only Roach’s presence in the parking lot betrayed his continued involvement in the case against his ex. 

Maybe it would be best to just forget about the whole thing and move on. Focus on her studies. Ignore that longing in her chest until it died down on it’s own. Fucking perfect she was writing her final paper on this woman.

***

The heat of the spotlight burned on Jaskier’s skin and the dancing lights blinded him enough to disorientate him. He tried to follow the steps by memory but the stage setup was new and different and he crashed into his dancers, causing them all to drop like dominoes. The music stopped. 

“This isn’t working.” The singer groaned. “We need illusion magic for the light effects, these beams are burning my eyeballs!” He clapped his hands as everyone was back on their feet. “Take 5 everyone!” 

As his performers scattered, muttering among themselves, Jaskier ducked behind the curtains and slipped into his private room. Yellow eyes glared at him. 

“It is a mystery to me how Yen has managed to put up with you for this long.” 

“Likewise, wolf-boy.” He leaned towards the mirror, carefully touching up his smudged eyeliner. Some might say he was being Extra for wearing his full costume for every rehearsal but the make-up and the clothes were an essential part to becoming Jaskier. Julian Pancreas was nice to look at but Jaskier was an Event. He gave himself an approving look in the mirror and let his tongue pop. 

The Witcher groaned and rolled his eyes. “This better work.” 

“Of course it will!” Jaskier puffed out his chest. “I’ve been scheming for Yen for 3 years, I am a professional!” He tapped the frame of his mirror, the glass moved like water until a map, location photos and scribbled notes appeared. “In two days, my concert will draw the masses to the King’s courtyard - ”

“I know.”

  
“ - demanding extra security, therefore having Philippa send the best of the best to ensure the King’s safety herself.”

“Yes we talked about-”

“At the same time, Yen will initiate a heist at the other side of town, drawing yet another considerable part of the NPD forces to herself-”

“We literally wrote this plan together.”

“-which will drive Philippa Eilhart wild, tearing her apart as she struggles to decide on her priority, leaving her precinct vulnerable-”

“ugh”

“so you and Zoltan can get into her office and look for clues!”

“.... are you done?”

“AND THEN THE WORLD WILL BE SAFE ONCE MORE- okay yeah I’m done. Let me have my moment.” 

Excitement went through the musician, the familiar thrill of watching a great plan unfold. He beamed at the Witcher. The cat eyes betrayed no emotion. Something flickered in his chest. He remembered the warm chuckle and soft smile which their evening together had brought out, but none of that had made it past the night of drunkenness. It made him a bit sad to see such a wonderful character hidden behind these walls. 

“We should go for a drink sometime.” 

The Witcher arched his brows. “Go rehearse, we need this to  _ work _ .” 

Jaskier flashed him a teasing grin. “That wasn’t a no.” He winked and slipped back through the door, not noticing the flicker of a smile on the Witcher’s lips.

  
  


***

The library was empty this late at night, just how Triss liked it. Scrolls and books laid out on the table before her but she read without attention, words flowing through her mind without meaning, any information forgotten the moment she had learned it. It was unlike her, but many things the past week had been. Yennefer and Geralt’s names floated around her, among the mentions of other Witchers and Sorceresses that had been in contact with them. 

Now that she knew more about their past, the story that books and news didn’t cover, Triss had hoped to learn something new, anything that would help her reach out to Yen, find out what was going on. But so far nothing had really caught her attention. She felt drained. Having someone else occupy her mind was way harder than she would’ve ever imagined. How did some girls have one relationship after the other without dropping from exhaustion? 

Her phone vibrated, the sound echoing in the emptiness. Triss flinched. She leaned forward to check the screen and her heart lurched when she saw the dancing letters spell the name she’s been waiting for. 

***

Two uniformed idiots were waiting for them. As expected, the combination of the concert and Yen’s little distraction heist had left the precinct staffed with the most expendable characters. Geralt moved his fingers quickly, feeling the magic pulse through the air, softening the men’s minds, letting his words sneak inside their consciousness. 

“We’re the new cleaners. Emergency on the top floor.” 

The cops laughed dumbly and let them pass. Wordlessly, the Witcher stepped down the corridor and towards the staff stairway. 

“Can’t we just take the elevator? ” Zoltan growled under his breath. “Ye know my legs aren't as long as yours.” 

“Told you we’d have to avoid the cameras at all cost.” The Witcher smirked. “I can carry you on my back if that helps.”

  
“You try any of that an’ I’ll take yer eyes out with - well, whatever this is.” The dwarf held up a shiny object, smooth metal decorated with elven runes. 

“It’s our way into Philippa’s office so wait a bit before you turn it into a murder weapon.”

The pair made their way up the spiraling stairs under flickering neon lights, careful not to make noise that might draw attention to them. The top floor was empty. Eilhart must’ve sent out her squad like they had anticipated. Careful to avoid the security camps are the elevator, he guided his friend through the labyrinth of tables and whiteboards until they reached the shiny milk glass door that led to the Detective’s office. Zoltan pulled out the key. Tiny sparks flew as it locked with the enchanted door and with a soft clicking sound, it swung open. 

“Huh. Yen really does know this woman well.” 

“She’s a right professional, alrigh’, now get on with it before we get caught!” 

“Alright, keep an eye on the elevator light. I’ll see what I can find.” 

Lucky for them, Philippa Eilhart wasn’t one to keep useless objects around out of sentiment. Her office was clean and well structured. Geralt tapped into his medallion and let his mutations guide him. Magic was vibrating all around him, tugging on his skin, burning in his mind. He filtered through it, trying to tell them apart. Where was the Detectives strongest spell? What would she have wanted to protect the most? 

A statue of an owl, almost hidden behind neatly stacked case files. Weirdly decorative for someone like her. Sending off enough protective magic to make his medallion vibrate against his chest. Careful not to disturb anything else, he pulled the figure off the shelf.The marble was warm against his skin. It felt like the stone itself was twitching slightly. 

“hm” 

“Found somethin’?” Zoltan cast him a look over his shoulder.

“Maybe. Let’s see if Yen’s device works.”

He pulled a small flat gem from his pocket. Supposedly a perfect blend of magic and technology. Geralt stuck it in between the stone feathers, then placed some more on the more places, computers, phones, picture frame that likely hid a vault of some sort. 

He was carefully flicking through her notebook when Zoltan made a warning noise. 

“Elevator’s movin’, we should get outta he-”

Footsteps sounded from around the corner, drawing closer quickly. A muffled voice was talking to someone, presumably on the phone. 

“Fuck. Bathrooms.” 

“Shit.”

“Do you trust me?” Geralt said quietly, gently opening the window leading out into the cold night.

“We’re on the 9th floor.”

“At least it’s not the 10th.”

“Yer a madman.”

“You’re welcome to stay and say hi to the NPD.”

The steps drew closer and lights turned on outside the glass office. It was unlikely whoever was out there was actually relevant but any form of discovery would warn the lodge and destroy their plans. 

Zoltan grunted in defeat and let Geralt drag him towards the opened window. A flash of pure energy burned on the Witcher’s skin as his shield encompassed him. He wrapped his arms around his friend and jumped. Wind roared through his ears and his hair whipped against his face. His back slammed into the concrete rooftop of the neighbouring building, energy releasing in a flash as the shield sign broke at the impact. They rolled through the dust and came to a stop, gasping for breath. 

“Next time-” Zoltan wheezed. “the fuckin’ singer can stand guard for ye and i’ll be off singin’ a nice ballad.” 

  
  


***

The noise was spectacular. Spectacularly irritating. Yennefer was used to stealth, getting in and out unnoticed with only the occasional security guard in her way. She hadn’t really  _ fought _ in a long time. She launched a wave of energy at the armed guards chasing her, disabling their firearms before they could take aim. One of them had already grazed her calves earlier and the pain was searing through her with every step. The lights of the TV networks’ helicopters and drones were flashing around, blinding and disorienting her. She was operating blindly, hoping her magic would guide her safely through this mess. 

The bank she had robbed loudly and obviously was behind her. Getting the news here for some extra distraction had taken a while, so Yennefer had had to draw the whole ordeal out painfully long. The last of the security guards fell back as they reached the docks. With an angry hiss, Yen pushed part of her magic into her body, using it to block the sharp pain of the bullet wound and the burning in her lungs. She’d never been much of a healer but this would have to do. 

The sirens were finally close, blue and red lights flashing between the warehouses and parked cars. They’d tried to cut her off. In one swift movement, the sorceress jumped up on the stacked crates and stretched out her hand, sending a flock of ravens through the air. Gunshots echoed through the night as the startled cops fell for the distraction. 

The elves’ signal.

Quiet and quick as alley cats they slipped in and out of the shadows, firing their bows and dispersing the squad as the officers chased after the unseen attackers. Lights flashed frantically, news reporters desperately trying to understand the situation below them. 

Yen dropped between the crates, snaking through the labyrinth. She just had to find a place to teleport. Somewhere the noise and light of the spell wouldn’t immediately draw attention. She ran, jumping and dodging, pushing more of her magic inwards to keep her body going. 

Suddenly, a flashlight found her, blinding her as the bright beam hit her eyes. In a wild panic, the sorceress waved her hands, trying to summon enough energy for a stunning spell. The light disappeared before she could get started. She blinked the dancing spots of colour from her eyes. A limp mass was lying on the ground, the flashlight rolling through the muddy floor. A slender elf was standing over it, beckoning. 

“Down there, the fire escape leads into the warehouse, that should be secure enough for the portal but you have to hurry.” He pressed as she caught up to him. 

“Will you be okay?” 

“Everything is going as planned. Go.”

Yen nodded, hoping he could see her gratitude in her eyes. She’d never been too fond of the Scoia’tael and working with them had been a necessary evil but she’d grown to like this elf. Maybe it was the anger issues and overall coldness. 

Yennefer raced down the alley towards the fire escape. She pushed her magic below her, launching herself up. Suddenly, a shift in the energy around her tore through her skin. The air grew cold as something drained the power around her. The beating of large wings sounded over the sound of fighting and a fierce screech tore through the air. 

Yen sighed. “I wondered when you’d turn up. Long time no see.” 

The owl landed right in before the fire exit door, blocking Yen’s path. Smooth as ever, Philippa emerged. She looked even harder than she had when they were students together, her eyes sparkling with pride. Yen wanted to claw her eyeballs out. 

“So much noise, Yennefer. You’ve gotten sloppy.” The Detective said, spreading her palms. “If you submit, I might get you a nice deal.”

Yen raised her arms, quickly summoning a shield to catch the sharp darts flying out of the other woman’s hands. “Like anything you say is ever the truth.” She growled. Her ravens launched at Philippa, claws and beaks aiming for the face. 

“Grow up, Yen!” She yelled in a flurry of movements, shooting the summoned birds with her darts. “I dont give a fuck about some kids’ quarrel we had in uni, I have much bigger things on my horizon.” She shot bursts of raw energy at her opponent. “Too bad you won’t be around to witness them!” 

Yen met the beams with her own, her heart racing. They were evenly matched in skill and power but her body was injured and exhausted and the more magic flowed into her fight, the more she could feel the pain cloud her mind. She longed to have Geralt with her. As much as his betrayal with the Wish still pained her, at least the magic bond had meant he’d always been there when she’d needed him. Now she was completely on her own. 

More attacks flew, more defense spells came up. Her lungs were screaming, her muscles were on fire. 

Fire. A bright orb of flames shot through the air, slamming into Phillipa and knocking her aside. 

“Geralt?” Yen whispered in confusion. No, Igni couldn’t do that. Could it? 

“You didn’t text.” A voice said angrily. Triss pulled herself up and sent another ball of fire off to the Detective, who was struggling with her shield spell. 

They ran.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Yen yelled as the door slammed behind them. 

“You didn’t text! You said you wanted to-” Triss jerked her hands and pushed the air, causing part of the structure to collapse and block the door. “-to see me again.”

“I’ve been busy!” Yen hissed, though guilt stabbed at her chest harder than the lack of oxygen.

They sprinted down the hallway, tearing down walls in an attempt to block off their pursuer. 

“Could’ve let me know you were busy, then.” 

Cardboard boxes flew through the air and shelves collapsed. The screech of an owl rang through the building. 

“That would’ve been-” Something shot past her ear. She threw a shelf into the general direction. “-would’ve been super weird.” 

They reached the main storage hall of the warehouse, a labyrinth of shelves and boxes. Fluttering sounds seemed to be all around them. They stood back to back, looking frantically around the room. Yen sent out her ravens.

“Well,” Triss muttered, flames dancing in her hands. Something flashed above them and she threw a fireball after it, setting a shelf on fire. “dating is awkward, get over it.” Nails shot through the air and ricocheted off their shield. 

Yennefer’s ravens had finally found Phillipa, screeching as they pecked at her animal form, forcing her back into her human self. The moment the woman’s silhouette appeared, illuminated by the fire spreading behind her, both women pushed their magic towards her, angry and aggressive, knocking her back.

“I’ll hold her off, cast a portal!” Triss yelled. Power pulsed off her body as she bent the elements to her will, forming a tornado of fire raging around them. 

Yen pushed whatever remaining strength she had into her portal. With a bang, the glowing orb of energy exploded on the women, pulling them into it’s swirling void. 

***

She hit the ground hard, noise and pain exploding around her before everything went quiet. Everything was spinning. Every cell in Yen’s body willed her to lie still and close her eyes. She growled and pushed herself up. They’d landed in the library. Triss was groaning, push the books that had dropped on her aside. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Great aim.” 

Before Yen could respond, the door flew open. 

“Oh thank the Gods you’re safe, I saw the fire on TV and got so worried!” Shani dashed into the room, throwing herself at her friend. Yen let out a pained squeal. “Oh yeah right, sorry. Let’s patch you up, come on!” She waved her hands, urging them down the hall to her makeshift office. 

Finally feeling safe, Yen allowed herself to relax into the caring hands’ touch. Everything else could wait. She closed her eyes, letting go of the magic that gripped on her wounded body and let the pain flow through her, then dull to a soft throbbing as the medic tended to her. Triss was shifting around nearby, not as badly hurt but clearly too exhausted to ask further questions. The fiery energy around her ebbed away as Shani turned to her and a soothing calm lay over the room. The medic was no sorceress, she had no magical ability in the way the sorceress at Aretuza had, yet her work was more effective than any calming spell. 

“Alright, I’ll see if I can reach the others. You two rest, I’ll check on you in a bit.” She said softly when she’d finished her work. The door closed with a gentle click.

Silence. Peaceful breathing. The reassuring sensation of Triss lying next to her. 

Yen wanted to keep this moment forever. 

“Listen,” Triss said quietly, “I understand if you're busy and stressed sometimes, and I know we aren’t actually like, a couple or whatever, but just the smallest bit of effort, a minute of your time to let me know you actually care?” Hurt carried in her voice. “I don’t want to be someone who’s just interesting to you if you got the time to spare.”

“I’m sorry.” Yen breathed. “I really wanted to see you again.”

“Why didn’t you?” 

“My life is … it’s not safe. It’s messy. Dangerous.”

  
“Yeah,” She chuckled. “I noticed.”

“I didn’t want to force that on you. You have a future ahead of you, I’m not worth giving that up.”

A shuffling sound told her Triss had sat up. She felt her gaze on her. “Maybe that should be my choice to make.” 

Yennefer opened her eyes and sat up to look at Triss. Her auburn locks were tangled, a bruise had formed on her cheek and she looked tired. But her eyes burned brightly, drawing Yen in. Something flickered in her chest, warm and exciting. 

“Kinda looks like you made that choice. Not sure Phillipa appreciates getting quite literally roasted by her intern.” She smirked. 

Triss smiled broadly. “That’s what she gets for assigning me to traffic control.” She laughed. It sent a wave of affection through Yen’s body. 

“How did you even know where to find me?”

“I have a news ticker on your name from researching for my paper. It notified me you were at the bank and kept going on your location all the way until the reporters lost you in the docks. Then I just followed the trace of your magic.”

“Impressive. You would’ve made a great Detective yourself.”

“Nah the work hours are a killer.” 

Triss smiled. Warmth radiated from her, not the burning power of her magic, but a soft, welcoming feeling of safety. Yen longed to reach out and touch her, feel their bodies pressed together, but she was frozen in place. 

“Why?” She breathed. “Why risk it all for me? You barely know me.”

“Let me get to know you, then.” Triss said gently, holding out her hand. 

Heart racing, Yen reached out and interlaced their fingers, feeling the soft, warm skin on hers, sensing the other woman’s heartbeat, the steadiness of her magic, noticing the slight nervous quiver of her hand as she reacted to the touch. 

***

The two of them flinched as the door swung open and Shani walked in, carrying a plate of warm food. “Eat up, Doctor’s orders!” She announced. “I'm afraid the night isn’t over yet and you’re gonna need your strength. You especially, Yen, keep an eye on that leg wound.” Obediently, they took their bowls and let Shani check them over another time.

“What now?” Triss asked as the last of meal was gone. She hadn’t really thought this through. Something had drawn her out of her room and into danger but now that the immediate confrontation was over, she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do. 

“Now we wait for the boys to show up and hopefully bring us something useful. And we put out some water, ibuprofen and a cold towel for when Jules gets home from the afterparty.” Yennefer smiled. 

“The boys?” Curiosity burned away her worries. Hundreds of questions were popping up in her mind as she realized she was in the headquarters of the woman whose life she’d been studying for months. “Will you actually tell me what the grand plan was for tonight? What do you need all that money for?” 

Still moving tenderly with her fresh injuries, Yen climbed out of the makeshift hospital bed and beckoned Triss to follow her. “I’m sure I’ll find a good use for that cash but it wasn’t really the point of the operation.” She explained as they moved towards the lounge room, where large screens and holograms floated in the air. “I needed just enough for it to be a believable heist but so much it would make me even more of a target.” She waved her hand and drew up the schematics for Geralt’s side of the night’s mission. “My heist and Jaskier’s concert drew Phillipa and her squad away from their precinct so that Geralt and Zoltan could get us access into the NPDs servers.”

Triss’ chest filled with excitement as she stared intently on the screens. “How’d you do that? Detective Eilhart’s security system is said to be unbreachable.” At least that’s what Aretuza had proudly told them many times before.

“It’s very advanced, yes. A complex blend of technology and higher magic. Nothing I could’ve ever broken on my own. It took us a while, but Jules’ contacts at Oxenfurt got us through to a tech savvy guy and hopefully we’re on the right track.”

“But why would you want to-”

Shani’s excited voice from down the hall announced a new arrival. She was demanding they took their potions, had a hearty dinner and got their rest immediately, to which a stranger’s low voice heartedly agreed. A moment later, Geralt stepped through the door, his face as grumpy as ever, his clothes dirty and shredded.

“Well, look who the cat dragged in!” Yen smirked and crossed her arms. “I take it you failed to prepare an emergency exit?”

“Bloody madman jumped righ’ out the window, he did!” A dwarf followed, a plate of food in one hand and a large wooden tankard of beer in the other. “Me insides were comin’ up me mouth when we hit that concrete. Most reckless thing I ever saw anyone do.” He laughed and raised his drink. 

“It was faster.” Geralt growled. He looked very intact for someone who’d fallen several levels and smashed into hard ground. 

“Did you use your Quen Sign?” Triss asked, her mind buzzing. “Is it really a full body shield? Does it partially protect clothing and items too or does it go directly on your skin?” She leaned forwards, eyeing the torn armour closely. It looked scorched rather than ripped, suggesting the heat from the shield absorbing impact caused the damage rather than the contact with the floor. “How did the swords not get damaged but your jacket did, is it the runestones?”

The Witcher cast her a confused glance, only now fully realizing her presence. 

“Uhm. Yen? What the fuck.”

“She followed me, I didn’t kidnap her this time.” Yen had already turned to her screens, eagerly typing and swiping. 

“An’ who might this beautiful lady be?” The darf asked, putting his tankard down to extend his hand. “Zoltan Chivay, at yer service.” 

Triss blushed and shook his hand as firmly as she could. “Triss Merigold. Pleasure to meet you.” 

“Ah, ye must be the lass Yennefer didnt wanna talk about.” He laughed and returned to his beer. “Was wonderin’ what kinda magic would have that woman so flustered.”

“I was not flustered!” Yen commented, though her heart wasn’t in it. She was very focussed on whatever she was discovering in the NPD network. 

Geralt had disappeared somewhere, hopefully finding clothes that didn’t smell of burned plastic and pigeon droppings, leaving Triss alone with the strange dwarf. She tried to remember the polite conversation skills she had tried hard to teach herself over the past years. Communication had never really been her strong suite. 

“I’m in my last year at Aretuza Academy.” She said, eager to shift the focus away from however the other sorceress did or did not feel about her. “My major is in elemental magic but I had picked some extra social classes just for fun.” 

“Ah so yer a scholar then. Always nice to get some fresh blood into the team.” Zoltan raised his tankard to her again. “Ye don’t happen to play Gwent, by any chance?” 

Triss laughed and shook her head. “I’m sorry, card games aren’t really my thing.” With a swift hand motion, she summoned a glass of wine into her hand, relieved that Yen’s kitchen had something to summon  _ from  _ after the night they’d had. “I will gladly drink with you though.” 

They clinked their glasses. A comforting calm settled over her. The dwarf was friendly and good humoured, Shani had been incredibly sweet, Julian had been strange but charming when they’d first met and Geralt, grumpy as he might be, was an honest and kind man. Maybe this really was a place for her to belong. Despite all the madness, she already felt more included in their mismatched group than she’d ever had at Aretuza. Zoltan told her stories about Gwent tournaments and bards that turned out to be thieves, she told him about the school trip when Keira Metz and her got scammed by a Doppler pretending to be a celebrity. 

After a while, Geralt returned, showered and looking strangely human in sweatpants and a shirt. With an even more shocking gentleness, he pulled Yennefer away from her work and urged her to get some rest. Triss felt a pang of jealousy. The two of them had a long history. It was obvious despite all the pain and betrayal they still cared for each other deeply. How could she ever compete with such a bond?

As if he’d read her thoughts, the Witcher turned towards her. “You should go after her. Make sure she stays away from that damn phone.” 

Triss blushed, hoping her petty jealousy hadn’t actually been  _ that _ obvious and - with a last cheers to Zoltan - ducked out of the room. She found Yen setting up the hangover care package she had mentioned earlier. 

“Anything I can do for you?” Triss asked softly. 

“Don’t think so. You should get some rest.”

“Uh I don’t really know … where to go.” 

Yen looked up at her and blinked in confusion. “Oh. Yeah. Right. Let me show you.” 

Instinctively, she took her hand to guide her. Triss’ heart skipped a beat. Exhaustion was still slowing her mind and the touch brought back the tender moment they’d shared in the medics room. She barely noticed the path they followed until they stood in a large bedroom. The lingering smell of lilac and gooseberries told her it must be Yen’s. It wasn’t decorated much, just the bare necessities but the bookshelf was filled with novels and a large wooden desk was covered in scrolls and spellbooks, shelf of flowers and herbs right next to it. The room was filled with magic and upon closer inspection, Triss discovered runes, gems and crystals strategically placed throughout. She could feel her own power pulsing through her veins.

“Tissaia taught me.” Yen said quietly. “She knew how to feed and channel magic to best bend it to your will. Too bad she never learned how to control her students, too.”

“That’s how you went on for so long with that injury, wasn’t it? Not healing magic but control of your body and mind.” 

“Comes in handy with hangovers, too.” 

She opened the big oakwood closet and gestured to the clothes inside. “I’m assuming you didn’t bring anything on your impromptu trip, so take whatever you need until we can get your stuff.” 

“Oh no.” Triss exhaled in shock. She hadn’t even realized. “All my things. My research. My grimoire, my potions, my books! I hadn’t even thought about that.” 

Yen laughed softly and gave her shoulder a consoling pat. “Don’t worry, we’ll find a way to get them here.” Her hand lingered. “Of course you can also go back anytime you want. I appreciate your help today but you don’t have to choose a life like this.”

Triss moved closer, leaning into the touch. “I don’t want to leave.” She was drowning in the violet eyes and the sweet scent. Her hand found the other woman’s free hand and carefully laced their fingers together. “I have no idea what’s going on but. I want to stay. Get to know you. Be with you.” Her heart was racing and her chest felt tight with emotion. Everything was confusing and terrifying but she didn’t care. It was the first time in years she felt like she had a place to belong.

Yen smiled, lighting up the room with the glimpse of unshielded emotion. “Okay.” She nodded and pressed a soft kiss on Triss’ forehead. “Goodnight.” 

The door closed behind her, leaving Triss bathed in warmth and serenity. She slipped into an oversized sweater and leggings from Yennefer’s closet, then curled up in the giant bed. Surrounded by the smell of lilacs and gooseberries and Yen’s magic, Triss fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've picked up working on this fic again and I do intent to finish it so please be patient with me ^^   
> I realized that I made some timeline errors in my later, unpublished chapters sooooo I'm gonna have to find a way to fix that oops

**Author's Note:**

> LOOKING FOR A CO-AUTHOR
> 
> as I said, this is the first chapter to what is currently 23k words long, I have a plot mapped out but am currently stuck in a nasty writer's block, so if anyone would be interested in helping me finish this story, please let me know :)  
> I will continue to write on it regardless whenever I find the time but it would likely be much faster with some help.


End file.
